Rumour Has It
by untouchablerave
Summary: The Wanted Fic; A fic set to the songs from Adele's album 21. Tom/OC


**Rumour Has It –**

**Prologue; **

_I see him eyeing me up from the other side of the dance floor. His eyes are burning into mine so defiantly that we may as well be the only two people in the club. My lips curve into a smile and I start to dance in his direction, showing him with every beat what he could have. The homage is ruined, as fingertips brush the nape of his neck and pursed lips find their way to his jaw. They're not mine. She looks at me with disgust and I flick my hair with attitude.___

_Game on._

_**1**__._

_She, she ain't real__, __  
><em>_She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,_

I stand at the bar with my note between my index and middle finger, waving it for attention from the barman. He sees me instantly, and I give him that signature twinkle in my eye that I know always gets me places. I order a shot, I don't know what of but it looks like it tastes nice and for me that's enough.

"Make that two," I voice shouts over the music behind me, he slams a note on the bar and leans against it, and I find myself looking into those eyes I have come to remember.

I lick my lips coyly and he grins cheekily.

"You got some moves in't ya?" His accent is thick, it's attractive, but the shot that is being poured for me on the bar is straying my attention.

"I'm a dancer," I reply.

"I can tell," He bites his lip as he looks me up and down. I can smell the aura of whiskey, but I'm probably just as bad.

"Cheers," I say, lifting the shot and necking it. He looks surprised before doing the same, slamming his shot glass back onto the bar with a thud.

His eyes are dazzling, and I fight the urge to kiss him.

"Take this," He tells me handing a small card.

**Jayne Collins Casting**

"We're casting dancers for our tour; I was hoping maybe you'd like t' come along?"

"What's in it for me?" I ask, turning the card over in my fingers.

"I can make it with your while…" He flirts, leaning closer.

"Oh yeah?" I raise my eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh yes, I can be very persuasive," He flashes me that cheeky grin that makes my knees turn to jelly, but I keep my game face on.

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I sigh, what a great moment to kill. I slide my blackberry out and open the message.

**1 New Message** – Ffion  
><em>Is your shift over yet? X<em>

I check my watch, it's 12:01am, and I quickly text back.

**1 New Message** – Harley  
><em>It sure is X<em>

I look up and he's staring back at me intently, like he's trying to figure me out.

"I've got to go," I tell him.

"You'll come t' the casting though yeah?" He asks, and he seems pretty genuine.

"Maybe," I smile slyly, letting my fingertips brush his forearm. My eyes fleet from him and I see the same girl staring me down with daggers.

"I think you better get back to your girlfriend," I tell him, taking my hand away.

He hangs his head, and looks pretty shameful.

"Is she looking?" He asks, and his face drops completely.

"She's looking as though she's going to come over and kill me," I chuckle bitterly, "What's her problem?"

"It's another story, for another time sweetheart," His eyes are lazy with sorrow, and it hurts me a bit to see him so downbeat, "Here," he fumbles in his pocket and gives me a tenner, "Make sure you get yourself home alright?"

"Oh no -," I start but he pushes the note towards me.

"Please," And the look in his eyes makes me pocket it. I know I need it and I'm convinced he knows I need it.

"Thanks," I press a kiss to his cheek and make a run for it. I don't want Medusa coming after me. 

_**2.**_

_She is a stranger,__  
><em>_You and I have history, oh don't you remember?_

My phone buzzes in my pocket as I step out into the cold.

**1 New Message** – Ffion  
><em>Don't walk home X<em>

Yeah, like we can afford a taxi…

I quickly pop into the 24 hour off licence that is on the corner with that tenner in my pocket. _Shame I didn't catch his name_. I've also got a couple of coins left over from my club allowance.

I pick up some cheap cola, crisps, biscuits, as much as I can before heading out the shop. It's bloody freezing but I know Ffion will be pleased that we've got something to eat. I walk around and soon the area starts to look familiar, kids on their bikes, shouting and laughing, causing a fuss, drinking Stella and Strong bow cider.

I climb the stairs of the estate and see the big sheet of ply wood that we spray painted our door number on to. I pulled it aside and slid through closing it behind me.

"Fi!" I called.

"In here!" She shouted from the main room and I walked through. The room was as I'd left it, dark, lank, smelling of damp, a broken window that had been patched up with a Tesco plastic bag, and a TV that didn't work.

My best friend Ffion sits curled up on a single mattress with a duvet wrapped around her.

"Hey, how was work?" She asks.

"Fine," I sigh.

"What did you get?"

"I got us some food!" I exclaim, showing Ffion the contents of my bag.

"How did you afford all this?" She replies.

"A really sweet guy gave me a tenner to get home, but I thought we needed food more so…"

"I told you not to walk!" She cried.

"We need food," I insisted.

She sighed, but smiled at me, she knew I was right.

I fumbled in my pocket and pulled out that card that the guy gave me, turning it over in my hands, I thought about this opportunity.

"What's that?"

"The same guy gave me this," I showed her, "It's a casting call to dance on a tour,"

"That's brilliant!" Ffion cried, "Are you going to go for it?"

"I don't know," And I truly didn't, I hadn't even thought of it since the club.

"You have to do this, you'll be amazing,"

"Plus it pays, and we need the money,"

"But more importantly, you'll be amazing,"

"But more importantly, we could get out of this shit hole,"

She smiles at me, and I wonder how we got into this situation in the first place. I'm working at a rent-a-crowd agency, dancing in clubs for a money, living as a squatter because it doesn't pay the rent, occasionally getting a professional job which gives us a bit of luxury for a couple of weeks.

This job could be my big break.

This job could be it.

"Are you going to go for it?" Ffion asks me.

"Yeah," I smile and bite my lip, "Yeah I am," 

_**3.**_

_Sure, she's got it all,__  
><em>_But, baby, is that really what you want?_

I rock up outside the venue to find a line of girls going round the block. Sulkily, I join at the end of the queue, pulling out my neat copy of my CV and headshots. Girls were stretching, limbering up and looking as though they'd been given the job already.

Time was passing quickly and the line wasn't getting any shorter.

"Thank you all for coming but the casting call is closed, thank you!"

"WHAT!" I exclaimed. I was right outside the entrance, just my luck.

"I'm sorry, Miss, we have everyone we need. But thank you for taking the time to come down,"

I sighed and slumped down onto the step, this could not be happening to me.

"'Scuse me mate, she's allowed in, she's wi' me,"

That strong accent I was so familiar with now rung through my ears. I turned and saw him standing there, with his hand outstretched.

"Hey," He smiled.

"Hey," I exclaimed, taking his hand, letting him help me up.

"I'm glad you came," He told me, kissing me on the cheek and leading me inside, much to the protest of the other girls.

"Well I had to, didn't I?" I shrugged it off; he just didn't know how much I had to.

He pushed through the door and led me into a room with a large mirror covering one wall.

"Jayne, this is…" He trailed off turning to me, "I'm sorry, I never actually caught your name,"

"Harley," I smiled, dropping my bag at the side of the room, and bending down to change my shoes.

"Tom," He smiled back, and I felt as though we were looking at each other for a little longer than necessary.

"Jayne, this is Harley," Tom said again, lumbering over to join his band mates.

"Hmmm," Jayne looked down her glasses disapprovingly at Tom.

It was obvious that he was making an exception for me, and I felt bad, "I can go if you really can't see anyone else,"

"No it's fine sweetheart. Tom is a very good scout for dancers, one could say he's quite keen," She smirked.

I chuckled and raised my eyebrows, "Now why doesn't that surprise me,"

"Right go on darling," She smiled as I handed her my CV and headshots.

"Is there some choreography I need to learn?" I asked, looking around for a dance teacher or at least a piano accompaniment.

"Most of the girls that came today had music and a routine prepared," Jayne said and my eyes fleeted to Tom.

"That's my fault. I under prepared her," He admitted and mouthed me a 'sorry'.

"It's fine," I shook my head, thinking that I had blown it already.

"There is an aux lead and a speaker over there if that helps?" Jayne said, nodding to the corner of the room.

"Actually it does," I smiled, taking out my blackberry, plugging it in and selecting a song, "What kind of style would you like?"

"Just dance darling," Jayne smiled.

I had just enough time to get into position before the music started.

At the time I didn't think it was enough. I danced my heart out, extending every part of my body, stepping every beat and finishing my lines. I threw some ballet, jazz and tap steps as well, which I worried about because it was a contemporary track but soon the song was over and it hadn't felt like I'd been dancing for a whole three minutes.

I walked over and unplugged my battery and resumed my position, waiting for my fate.

Jayne's expression was blank; I couldn't tell whether I'd nailed it or whether she was feeling sorry for me that I'd come all the way out here and she had to say no.

"Was that okay?"

"That were bloody perfect!" Tom exclaimed, "Give her the job, Jayne!" and the boys erupted into laughs.

"I've got to say, that was probably the best audition we've seen today," Jayne smiled, scribbling something down on her desk.

"Probably? It were brilliant!"

I giggled behind my hand, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting, especially from Tom.

"You're hired, darling. All your information is on this piece of paper, I just need you to sign here –,"

"I'm hired!" I cried, I hadn't had a professional job in so long, I forgot what it was like to actually have someone think you were good enough.

"Yeah you are," Jayne nodded, handing me important bits of paper that I stuffed into my bag, "We'll see you in rehearsals!"

"Thank you so much," I smiled, feeling myself get a little emotional.

"Don't let me down darling, I'm making a massive exception by hiring you but… well, I couldn't say no could I?"

"It's not going to be a problem is it?" I asked tentatively.

"No not at all, it's just you were hired after we sent everyone home, it's a little unfair but Tom ranted and raved about how amazing you were at dancing and seeing as he is so dedicated to the cause…" She chuckled.

"I won't let you down, I promise!" I grinned, clutching my bag, "I'll see you in rehearsals,"

"Bye Harley,"

"Bye Jayne, bye guys!" I waved and tottered out of the room.

As soon as I stepped outside, I scrolled through my contacts.

"Hey Fi, guess what? I NAILED IT!"

_**4.**_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,__  
><em>_You made a fool out of you,__  
><em>_And, boy, she's bringing you down,_

**1 New Message** – Unknown Number

_Hey it's Tom. Just wanted to say well done for getting through today – glad I put your name forward, I knew Jayne would love you. See you at rehearsals, maybe I can get to know you better? Don't be a stranger :) X_  
>_<p>

_She made your heart melt,__  
><em>_But you're cold to the core,__  
><em>_Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,_

I pushed open the door to the rehearsal room and all eyes fell onto me. Okay, so I was a couple of minutes late but I couldn't afford the bus. I dumped down my bag as Jayne approached me.

"Harley, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry,"

"You're late," She told me, like I didn't already know, "I told you not to let me down,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't have enough for the bus," I bit my lip, feeling embarrassment rise in my cheeks.

"It's okay darling," Jayne patted me on the back, and I think she understood, "Just make sure you have enough time to walk tomorrow sweetheart,"

"Thank you," I smiled feebly and change my shoes.

"Girls take five," Jayne calls, and I survey the room, everyone seems to be giving me dirty looks.

A girl approaches me, and I bite my lip. I'm expecting a bollocking.

"Stay away from my boyfriend," She spat.

"Excuse me?"

"Stay away from my boyfriend," She repeated and immediately my mind flashed back.

That cold icy stare that had penetrated through my drunken haze that had taken my attention away from Tom's dazzling smile.

I played dumb, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"You so do," She replied in her monotonous voice.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked, getting annoyed with her presence.

"I'm you, one year on,"

"Right…"

"Tom saw me dancing in a club and asked me to come to a casting call for their last tour. He cheated on his girlfriend with me and we've been the golden couple ever since,"

"Good for you…"

"Obviously you must've seen us together in the tabloids, like The Sun?"

"Sorry, I don't read the book of lies," I sighed loudly, pursing my lips in exasperation.

"Do you live under a rock or something?" She looked at me disgustedly, "We're bigger than Brad and Angelina,"

"Are you really?" I yawned.

"So, like I said, stay away from my boyfriend. You're not going to replace me,"

"Oh trust me love, I do not want to replace you," I chuckled bitterly, "I'm here to do a job, dance, not to get tangled up in your publicity,"

"I rule the roost here, got it sweetheart?"

"Sorry, who are you again?"

"My name is Kei," She cocked her sly smile.

I looked at her as though she had just spoken to me in French.

"It means Joyful," She continued.

"How ironic…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She scoffed.

"Google it," I replied, making fun of her.

"Uh! Rudeness!"

"Yeah okay," I laughed and walked off, taking position as Jayne caught our attention again.

_What a bitch, Jesus!_ Tom is one _"lucky"_ guy having a girlfriend like that. As much as it pained me to say it, I guess she was right. If I was to fall for Tom's charms, would I just be another notch on his bedpost like she clearly was? Like I said, I was here to do a job – and I had to keep it that way.

"Right girls, are we ready? 5-6-7-8,"

We danced our hearts out, for hours we went over the choreography, making sure every step was perfect. My brain was starting to frazzle… and I had work tonight.

"Ladies, the boys are going to pop in for five minutes before an interview; they want to see what we've done so far,"

"When will my gorgeous hubby be joining us?" Kei asked.

"They said they wont be long, Kei," Jayne forced a smile.

_'Hubby'_… is she for real?

We went over the dance a few more times before out of the corner of my eye I saw five shadows, standing at the side watching us. I looked over, I could feel Tom's eyes burning into me but I tried to resist them. But I couldn't oppose to flashing him a cheeky smile.

The song finished and the boys clapped.

"That's looking amazing!" Max cried.

"You like boys?" Jayne asked.

"Yeah, you guys are doing great!" Nathan gave us the thumbs up.

I could hear a few girls squealing behind me under their breath and I rolled my eyes.

"We just wanted to come in and see how you're all doing," Jay grinned.

Kei suddenly floundered over to Tom and flung herself into his arms, pressing her lips hard against his, much to his surprise.

His eyes were on me the whole time.

"Girls, I think that's going to be it for today. I'll see you tomorrow where the boys will be with us and we'll be learning another two routines. Today was to kind of ease you all in. You're all looking fantastic and we really are privileged to have you all as part of the team,"

We all clapped and whooped loudly. It was one of the first times that I'd felt a sense of achievement and contentment.

"So well done and we'll see you tomorrow,"

I proceeded to get up, fleeting my eyes from Tom to my bag.

_Surely they had to come up for air soon!_

"Go wait in the car babe; I jus' need to chat to Jayne,"

"Okay baby," Kei squeaked, her voice at least an octave higher than it was when we were talking earlier.

As Kei left the room, Tom walked over to me, kneeling down next to me as I packed my stuff away.

"Hey," He smiled.

"Hey," I breathed, feeling myself become enticed by those eyes again.

"How was your first day?" He asked.

"Good," I smiled, "Except for Kei decided to confront me about the club,"

"Oh Jesus," He hung his head.

"She also decided to disclose to me how you and her got together, very fitting," I raised my eyebrows, hitching my bag onto my shoulder and standing up.

"It's not like that, I promise,"

"I'm not seeking your approval Tom, it's okay, I'm just your backing dancer. It's her you need to be talking to. And lying about talking to me isn't going to make her like me any more,"

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just… she's really jealous and I don't an argument,"

"Lying is going create more arguments," I told him, "And when did I become your guidance counsellor?" I said, beginning to walk away.

"Harley, please," Tom grabbed my arm, I felt the pulse from his finger tips electrify my body, "I can't talk here," He told me, and for a moment I thought he was about to kiss me, "Are you working tonight?"

"Yeah, at Bermuda," I told him, still lost in his scent, his touch and his eyes.

"I'll be there, can we talk?"

I exhaled loudly, "Jesus Tom, what is this?"

"Please?"

"Fine," I said finally, smiling gently and leaving.

This had gotten way too complicated, way too quickly. 

_**5**_.

_She is half your age,__  
><em>_But I'm guessing that's the reason that you strayed,__  
><em>_I heard you've been missing me,__  
><em>_You've been telling people things that you shouldn't be,_

I entered through Bermuda in my sparkly silver dress and high heels, with a little messenger purse over my shoulder. I took out my club allowance and went straight to the bar. I scanned the room while I waited, but cursed myself.

I shouldn't be expecting him to turn up.

And I should want him to either.

I knocked back the shot and thought about how things had progressed. Tom was just another guy in a club to me, another guy to talk to, another guy to buy me a drink, another guy to dance with, just doing my job. And now, he had me under his thumb. He had me thinking about him, thinking about his actions today, why he lied to Kei to come and talk to me. Why he picked me? Out of a crowd of girls, I was the one he came and asked to attend the casting call.

And yet he's done it all before…

Man, he's good. There was no denying that.

I felt my blackberry buzz in my bag; I took it out and opened up the text.

**1 New Message** – Tom  
><em>Meet me on the fire escape X<em>

I rolled my eyes.

Cliché

Still, I went anyway.

I climbed the stairs to the second dance floor and out went out through to the smoking balcony. I climbed over the railings and tottered down the stairs to where I saw a figure sitting. It was dangerous, but I was feeling daring.

"Hey," I smiled, sitting down next to Tom, "Why the fire escape?"

"Quite in't it?" He shrugged, "Good place to talk,"

"You shouldn't be here, you shouldn't be even talking to me," I told him.

"I can do what I like, she ain't my mum," I can tell he's already had a beer or two, "Kei dragged you into this so it's my turn to put it right and give you an proper explanation,"

"You don't owe me anything," I breathed, turning to him.

"I feel bad," He whined.

"Why?"

"Because…" He turned and looked at me, "Can I just explain?"

"Okay,"

"I met her out once, she was pretty and she took a shine to me and I liked her, I did. But the honeymoon period ended and she became this monster, she'd get jealous and demand to know where I was all the time, even when we were in the same house. She's mad, y'know, and I don't love her, I never have. But she seems to think that we're in it for the long run, even though it's only been a couple of months. I want to end it, I do but Jayne suggests it would be best till after the tour. She doesn't want to publicity of a break up to affect the tour,"

"What about your ex?" I asked.

"I kind of romanticised it a bit, I'll be honest. I didn't really have an ex," Tom explained.

I tittered under my breath.

"I think she knows my hearts not in it though, that's why she's so jealous. She's a dancer too but she's got mega famous cause of me and the lads, and I don't think she wants to loose it to be honest. That's what is so crap about this industry, it's lies, all of it,"

"So she's not really your girlfriend?" I ask, confused.

"Well, she is, we do all the proper boyfriend-girlfriend stuff, well, sometimes – if we have to," Tom sighed, "But I don't love her, I don't even really like her,"

"Why me?" I asked.

"What?"

"Why did you pick me that night in the club?"

"Because you were the one that stood out for me, out of all those girls I couldn't take my eyes off you – and of course because you were beautiful,"

I threw my head back and laughed and soon we were laughing together.

"Sorry, I mean, you are beautiful," He corrected himself sincerely and I blushed red, "She means nothing to me, she's just another sket looking for fame and I see that every night, a room full of fame-whore skets. Not you though, you just want to dance… and out of everyone in that club I was the only one to notice you and give you a chance – and I can't figure out why no one else has snapped you up before,"

"Why?"

"Because you're not like the others, are you?"

"It shows what kind of person you are, giving me a chance like that,"

"Nah – not me, I'm not a good person," He shook his head, and my heart broke a little, "If I was a good person, I would stand up to all of this media rubbish and call it off with Kei and…"

"And what?" I tested, feeling the heat rise between us.

"And kiss your beautiful lips…" He replied softly, bending his head low to press his lips ardently against mine.

We pulled away after a minute or so, and stayed silent, thinking about our actions.

"If I was a good person, would I have done that?" Tom asked, looking down at me.

"You're not a bad person, especially if you can kiss that good,"

Tom burst into a chuckle and I felt good that I had made him laugh.

"Wow, beautiful and funny, you seriously have it all," He smiled.

"I'm not all that trust me," I told him, thinking about the life I had with Ffion back at the squat, "I know it's hard, but if she doesn't make you happy then you shouldn't be with her,"

"You think I don't know that?" Tom rolled his eyes and pursed his lips, "I feel sorry for her, I do, but she's horrible to me sometimes and I don't see the point of being with her if I don't love her,"

"I agree," I nodded, still thinking about the kiss that we just shared.

We sat in silence for a moment and I hold my head in my hands.

Tom has just cheated on Kei with me.  
>I have to dance with Kei on the tour.<br>I am going to have to resist Tom.

"I don't think I can do this," I say finally and Tom looks shocked, "I cannot dance on the tour with her, especially after that… this, I correct myself. We've kissed and I like you, and I'm going to have to go through the tour knowing that and having to resist you. I need to go home…"

I say getting up and making my way up the stairs back to the balcony.

_**6.**_

_Like when we creep out and she ain't around,__  
><em>_Haven't you heard the rumours?_

"Harley!" Tom calls after me, "Harles!"

I did not stop; I continue to walk through the second dance floor and down the stairs, through the entrance and out into the night. I shouldn't leave really because my shift isn't over, but I need to get out.

I walk down the road, my heels tottering loudly on the pavement.

I've let this go too far, how can I be so stupid to get this invested in a guy so soon? A guy with a girlfriend!

"Harley!" I hear him calling but I don't stop.

Soon, he catches up with me and grabs my arm.

"Harley, please,"

"I'm sorry Tom, I can't let this happen," I protest, but his grip is tightening on my arm and I'm looking deeply into those eyes.

"I'm not asking anything of you, Harley,"

"We just kissed!" I cried.

"Okay, you're freaking out," Tom told me, pushing me back against the wall.

"I don't want to be that person Tom; I don't want to be a home wrecker,"

"It's not a home!" He protested.

We fell to silence, our chests rising and falling loudly.

"Why are you pursuing me?" I asked, licking my lips, his hands still grasped tight around my wrists.

"Who wouldn't want to pursue you babe?" He whispered, "Look at you, you're gorgeous,"

At that moment in time, it was enough.

I swooped my head up and pressed my lips hard against his again, nibbling gently at his bottom lip, causing a moan to escape his lips. I giggled quietly to myself, all coherent thoughts disappeared as my hands travelled down the front of his shirt, fingertips trailing over the material and the heat that came from underneath it. Slowly they were southwards and rested on the buckle of his belt.

"No…" I breathed.

"Yes," Tom chuckled.

Finally I prised myself away from his clutches.

"Where are we?" Tom asked, looking around.

I followed his gaze; we had walked right into the council estate where I lived – talk about instinctive.

"I don't know, some place…" I brushed it off, fiddling with my nail.

"Why'd you come here? Where are we?"

"I dunno, I just walked,"

"But you must've known where you were going? This place is a dump," Tom stated, kicking a metal can with a clang.

"I don't know," I stuttered.

"Harley," Tom said after a pause, "Harley, do you – do you live here?"

I bit my lip, I could say no, but I said "Yes," instead.

Tom was quiet and looked around.

"Number 27," I muttered.

"You live there?" Tom exclaimed, pointing up to the door, "You live there?"

"Shh!" I urged him, "Please be quiet…"

I panicked and started to cry, no one knew where I lived except Ffion. Not my parents, not my boss, not my friends, no one.

And now Tom knew.

"How can you live in this hole, what are you? –,"

"I'm a squatter, okay!" I cried, and we were silent, "I'm a squatter," I repeated, "I have no money, no food, I sleep on a mattress and we don't have a front door, okay,"

I sulked, folding my arms across my chest.

Tom looked at me, confused.

"I just – I don't understand," He stuttered, running his hands through my hair.

"You don't need to understand," I spat, "My life isn't great, so what, yours is. And you don't need to get invested in me okay…"

"But you have a blackberry," He said gesturing to my phone.

"This isn't mine! I stole it! Okay, I stole this phone because I needed one for work. It was left on a seat on the bus and I just took it, okay, I just did,"

I really wasn't helping my case, at all.

"I dance because it's the only thing I know how to do," I cried.

And then I burst into tears.

I could have run, but instead I crumpled to the floor – everything that had ever happened to me, that had ever made me sad, or upset, or made me feel worthless, came rushing back over me like a tidal wave.

All those times that I had been forced to walk the streets because I had no where to go, look through bins, sleep in shop doorways, do 'favours' for 'friends' because I needed the money to eat, those times I'd sat in the rain and cried, because I had nothing else.

Tom knelt in front of me and wrapped his arms around me tight.

"Listen to me, Harley, I am going to get you out of this, okay? –,"

"Why me? –," I wailed.

"Because you don't deserve this!"

"Why me? –,"

"Can't it just be enough that I want to help you?"

"Why do you care about me so much?"

And as it started to rain, I cursed the thought of another chest infection.

"When you look in the mirror what do you see?" Tom asked aggressively, "Eh? What do you see?"

"I see me,"

"And what are you!"

"Nothing," I muttered, cowering my face.

"And what do you think I see when I look at you?"

"I don't know…"

"What!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Do you trust me, Harley?"

I said nothing.

"DO YOU TRUST ME?" He bellowed.

"YES!" I replied, feeling the fury rise through me.

"I'm gonna get you out of this," He told me, "Trust me,"

And he kissed my lips again. 

_**7.**_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,__  
><em>_You made a fool out of me,__  
><em>_And, boy, you're bringing me down,_

I awoke earlier than my alarm and left Ffion asleep on the mattress. I cocooned her tightly in our single duvet and took a few chocolate digestives for breakfast. The air was cool, but not uncomfortable as I made my way to the studio.

I checked my phone, and I have a few messages from Tom. He's been texting me a lot, but I haven't been as communicative as I have been. I feel bad, I don't want to be the reason he strays from Kei, even if she is a massive bitch and deserves to get cheated on.

Actually that's a horrible thing to say, no one deserves to get cheated on.

I've never been the other women, well in reality; I've never really been anyone's woman. Not a special one anyway.

That was what was so amazing and surreal about Tom. Out of everyone in that club he came over and spoke to me, me I ask you! And he made me feel like I was the only girl in the world, the way he spoke to me, the way he smiled…

Either he was a fantastic player or… No, shut up Harles, it's all in your head!

But he did say he would help me, and that's an opportunity I cannot pass up.

I pushed through the swing doors and made my way up the stairs to the studio where a few girls had already arrived. I sat in the corner to change my shoes and warm up.

Jayne was already here and before I knew it the boys had marched through the doors and into the room.

I tried to look casual but it was hard as I felt Tom's eyes burning into me.

They were whispering together at the front of the room, and it took all my strength not to look up or eavesdrop.

I heard footsteps and I saw Jayne crouch down in front of me.

"Hello darling, how are you?" She asked sympathetically.

"Fine thank you," I tuck my hair behind my ear and nod, "How are you?"

"Fine," She smiled, and I know she's wanting to say something, I just wish she'd come out with it.

"Tom told me about your living situation," She sighed.

I could have guessed.

"Oh," I squeaked.

"I think we can help you out," She said softly and my heart began to thud.

"Eh?" I breathed.

"I thought you might benefit from staying with the boys for the next few weeks," Jayne said, "Just temporary though, until the tour starts. They've got a sofa bed you can sleep on and they'll bring you when they come to rehearsals…"

My stomach fizzed, firstly with the thought of actually having a decent place to live for a while, and secondly because of Ffion.

"I don't think I can do that," I whispered, "I'm sorry, I have a friend who lives with me. I can't leave her,"

"I understand that, but as your boss I need to do what's best for you. I don't want you getting before the tour and I need to keep you safe as well,"

I bit my lip, she was right, but the nagging thought of Ffion was still in the back of my mind.

"Can you at least think about it?" Jayne asked, stroking my hair.

"Thank you so much Jayne, I really appreciate it, you know I do –,"

"I know darling,"

"But I'm just in a difficult position,"

More difficult than she knew, to be honest, as I caught Tom's eye.

"I understand sweetheart, let me know, okay?" She smiled, getting up. I took my position as we began to rehearse. 

_**8.**_

_You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,__  
><em>_But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,_

I took the long way home, trying to blag myself some time to think. I couldn't be too slow though as I was working tonight. I'd been given a warning for walking out on my shift, so I had to make sure I got back in my boss's good books.

What the hell was I going to do about Ffion? I thought, walking up the stairs of the block. I still didn't have the answer, even now.

I pushed aside the board of ply wood and stepped into the dark lank hallway.

"Hey," I heard Ffion call out, and I drew my breath.

"Hey," I squeaked, stepping inside and forcing a smile.

"How were rehearsals?" She asked, sipping from a flat coke bottle.

"Fine, listen, I've got something I need to talk to you about," I bit my lip as she looked up at me tentatively, "Tom followed me home one time, and now he knows where we live,"

"So?"

"So, he told Jayne – my boss,"

"Okay…"

"And now she's offered me to go and live with them, because she doesn't like the thought of me living here,"

"And why's that?" Ffion chuckled bitterly, "Frankly it's none of her business where we live,"

"I guess so but she says she doesn't want me getting ill before the tour and thinks I should be kept safe. There's no denying it, the area is rough, it's got a reputation and she's being really generous,"

"Okay," Ffion shrugged and raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Okay,"

"What do you mean by okay?"

"I just mean – okay,"

"But okay never means okay, okay usually means you're a fucking bitch,"

"Well you kind of are – I'll be honest. Everything has changed since this guy has come along, Tom or whatever his name is. And now you're choosing bro's over ho's? You're always working because there's a chance you could see him?"

"I'm working because we need the money!"

"You're constantly texting him and draining the money we have,"

"I haven't texted him in days!"

"And now he's asked you to move in with him? And you're just going to leave me here to fend for myself?"

"Well it's about time you did, if we're being honest. You don't even have a job. I'm the one that is working all the time trying to get some money so we can eat! You're taking me for a ride Fi and to be honest, if you were in my position, you'd do the same thing,"

"He has a girlfriend! How stupid can you be? Do you really think he's going to leave her for you? A little street rat? Yeah of course, because that's what all guys want, isn't it? A girl with baggage! When did you start to think so highly of yourself?"

"He wants to help me; I have to take that chance!"

"Oh yeah, a chance to be a notch on his bedpost like the rest of them. What makes you think you're so damn fucking special?"

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy?" I ask.

"You're choosing bro's over ho's, what kind of person does that?"

"I'm choosing safety, and I'm taking up the opportunity to make my life better. If roles reversed I'd be nothing but happy for you! You're only kicking up a fuss because you know that if I leave, you're actually going to have to go out and make some money," I cried, pacing around the room and stuffing my belongings into a plastic Tesco bag.

"Where are you going?" Ffion asked, her lip wobbling.

"I'm packing my stuff, and then I'm going to work," I cursed.

It didn't take long for me to pack because I only had a few belongings. My notepad, pen, a few photos, clothes, shoes, toothbrush, toothpaste, phone, purse, whatever else I thought I would need.

"And then where are you going?"

"I don't know, Tom's, maybe Jayne's – why do you care?"

"Don't go!" Ffion wailed, "I didn't mean it, what I said. I was just annoyed about it, please just think about it. We have a great life here, just you and me,"

"No Fi, I have a great life. I have two jobs, I have a roof over my head, all be it that it's not mine but still and I actually go out into the world and make stuff happen for myself!" I shouted, frustrated and irritated.

I picked up my bag and headed towards the door, "I'll probably see you around, in the clubs or whatever. Goodbye,"

And I slammed the ply wood back over the door frame and sped off into the night.

Pulling out my blackberry, with my plastic bag hanging off my arm, I texted.

**1 New Message** – Harley  
><em>I'm going to work at Medusa's, please meet me at 12. I'd like to take up your offer if it still stands? I'm sorry for ever doubting you X<em>

_**9.**_

_All of these words whispered in my ear,__  
><em>_Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,_

I stood in the cold with my arms wrapped around myself. I shivered in the cold, and the handle of my plastic Tesco bag was cutting into my arm. I pulled out my blackberry and checked the time.

_12:03am_

This was embarrassing. Time was going so slowly that it made me feel possessive. How could I even tell he was going to come and get me? If he wasn't here by five past then I would leave – and go back to Ffion with my tail between my legs and she'd tell me "I told you so".

No, I can't do that. I refuse.

It was just like I had refused to do with my parents.

I told them I was going to dance on the West End, make myself a huge star – maybe even be a dance captain? And look at me now. I blinked back the tears because it was really hard for me to accept what my life had become – the exact opposite of what I had gloated about for so long.

I hadn't called my parents in over a year, and they hadn't tried to contact me either. I must've been a pretty big brat!

I checked my phone again

_12:04am_

You have got to be kidding me…

I surveyed my surroundings, girls sitting in the gutter throwing up, crying, chain smoking, almost having sex right before my eyes – and I wondered how many girls had left home with the same dream that I had, how many of them had fallen just like I did.

And now I had this fantastic opportunity to dance everyday, like properly dance, not just grind with some drunken guys in a club.

And on top of that, I'd been offered a place to live – a proper place to live! How I'd managed to blag myself that, I'll never know. I was truly the luckiest girl alive.

I checked my phone once again.

_12:05am_

I looked around and my heart sank. He wasn't here.

I stepped off the pavement and heard a screech of breaks. I drew my breath and my head snapped towards the headlights. It was a London taxi, not uncommon to get run over by one these days.

I mouth a sorry, and look away, but I double take as I see a figure open the door of the cab and step out.

"Harley!" He calls, and his face spreads wide into that grin that gives me butterflies.

"Tom," I breathe, and bound towards him, thrusting myself into his open arms – and for once, I know I'm safe.

_

_**10.**_

_Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean I meant it,__  
><em>_People say crazy things,_

"Are you excited?" Tom asked, as we stepped into the lift.

"Dead excited," I smiled.

"Let me take your bag," Tom offered, taking my plastic bag from my hand.

"Thanks,"

"When do you want us to go get the rest of your stuff?"

"That is my stuff," I replied meekly.

"You're joking!" Tom cried, "This is all you got?"

"Yep," I sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean -,"

"I know, it's fine," I smiled.

"What's the first thing you're gonna do when you get in?" Tom asked, changing the subject.

"Erm," I bit my lip while I pondered the endless possibilities.

"Tell you what, you hop in the shower and I'll make you a cuppa, yeah?"

"Oi, you saying I stink?" I joked, giving him a playful nudge.

"Yeah, you proper smell!" He jibed back, jabbing his fingers into my sides and tickling me.

I squeaked loudly as he persisted to tickle me and soon his arms were wrapped tightly around me.

My smile faded as we looked intensely at each other, we were breathing heavily, our lips inches away from each other. Tom lifted my chin with his finger and pressed his lips softly to mine, walking me back against the wall of the lift.

I backed against it hard with a thud, my hands smoothing over Tom's hips and around his back, cradling his coccyx before pressing hard over his butt cheeks. He cradled my face and kissed me passionately and soon the lift halted and the doors prised open.

"We've got to stop doing that…" I breathed, wiping my mouth slightly.

Tom did look quite sheepish.

"What's Kei going to think about me moving in?" I ask, tentatively.

Tom shrugged, "I don't know," He said running his hands through his hair.

"She's your girlfriend," I remind him.

"I know," Tom spoke softly, raising his eyebrows.

I leant my back on the wall outside the door, letting my head fall back with a thud and sighing loudly.

Tom fumbled for his keys and pushed them into the lock.

"Why can't I resist you?" I asked, looking towards him.

"Welcome home babe," Tom grinned genuinely, pushing the door open.

_**10.**_

_Just 'cause I said it, don't that mean I meant it,__  
><em>_Just 'cause you heard it,_

I awoke to clanks of china and muttered curses as I prised my eyes open. I rolled over in my sleepy state and took in my surroundings for a moment. I saw a television, a window and a ping pong table – things I'd only seen together in shop windows.

I heard another clank of china

"Fuck!"

I sat up and looked towards the kitchen where Jay had managed to catch a mug that had fallen from the cupboard.

He looked towards me and I smiled.

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No," I lied, "No, I was kind of awake anyway,"

"Okay," He grinned, "I'm a bit clumsy," He shrugged, pointing to the cupboard.

"It's okay, I am too," I laughed, swinging my legs around and crossing them.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asked.

"So well, better than I ever have done in my life!" I gushed.

Jay giggled a little, "Aw, that's good,"

I looked around, the flat was amazing. I'd never seen anything like this; well I had in the back of a catalogue, but not in real life! The shower last night was incredible; I continued to smell myself all night because Tom's shower gel made me smell so fruity! It was epic! Me and the lads sat up and talked for a bit while I had a cuppa – not really had tea before, it was nice though.

I looked at Jay, who was taking crockery off the draining board and putting it into cupboards.

"Hey Jay," I called and he turned to me, "Thanks for letting me stay, y'know," I shrugged.

"Hey, it's no problem," He grinned, continuing his job, "Once Tom told us about your situation, we all pitched in that we had to help," My shoulders fell, and Jay noticed, "Hey it's okay, you don't have to feel bad,"

"But I do," I shrugged, picking at my nail, "I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality,"

"Quite the opposite," Jay raised his eyebrows, "We asked you here, we want you to be safe,"

"Thanks Jay," I sighed, tucking my hair behind my ears.

Just then the door burst open and Tom swaggered into the room.

"Morning Bird!" He called to Jay, "Morning Harles,"

"Hey Tom," I smiled.

"You sleep alright?"

"Amazing!"

"Good, good," Tom rubbed his hands together, "Kettle on, Bird!"

"It's on mate," Jay said, getting out the clean mugs from the cupboard.

"Morning!" Nathan entered, followed by Siva.

"Is Max still asleep?" Jay asked.

"Think so," Nathan replied.

"Someone better wake him up, we've got to get going," Tom said, switching on the TV and sitting down next to me.

"What time does the car come?" I asked, scraping my hair into a bun.

"'Bout half an hour," Tom replied, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"I'll wake Max and then I'll get ready," I said, getting up off the sofa and making my way to Max's room.

"Tell him he's got to get up now, to be ready in time I mean," Jay calls, handing out the tea.

"Max," I call through the door, but I hear nothing, "Max!" I cry again, but still he doesn't stir, "MAX!" I holler, banging hard on the wood of his door.

"WHAT?"

"Gotta get up!" I call.

Max groans loudly from the room as I walk away.

"She's gonna fit right in!" Nathan chuckles, sipping his tea.

Just then, the phone buzzes on the wall.

"I'll get it," I call through the hall and pick up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Er, who's this?" I hear a familiar female voice scald me at the other end.

I swirl my tongue around my mouth and hold the receiver at the mouth piece.

"Tom, Kei's downstairs," I raise my eyebrows.

_

_**11.**_

_But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,_

Rehearsals are torture and I'm sweating like mad. Kei has been side-eyeing me throughout the whole thing and ignoring her is becoming harder and harder. We've learnt so many routines that it seems impossible that we're ever going to remember them all – and Tom is standing right in front of me with his cute ass and it's making me concentrate even less.

I take a sip of water and Jayne can see that we're flagging.

"Alright, take five," She calls and I flop to the floor.

Tom flashes me a cheeky smile as he sits down too.

"Get up," I hear a cold voice above my head.

"Why?" I groan, looking up a Kei, who looks like a bulldog chewing a wasp.

"We're going to sort this right here, right now…" She spat.

I stand, "Sort what?"

"I want you out," She scowled, "Out of here, out of the tour and out of the flat,"

"Oh wow, aren't you clever? You know how to use commas," I fold my arms with attitude and I can hear Jay snigger behind me.

"You're a fat bitch," She cries.

"Ooh original," I roll my eyes, "Because size 10 is clearly fat…" I scoff, "Listen, I get that you don't like me. That's cool, whatever. But don't make everyone else suffer because of your jealousy, especially not Tom,"

"You're the one that's jealous of me!"

"Yeah okay," I chuckle bitterly and turn to walk away.

Kei lunges at me but I see her coming. I clamp my hand around her fist and twist her arm around her back, restraining her other flailing arm so she can't move.

She continues to kick me in the shins but it's nothing compared to some of the punches I have felt before. Living on the street taught me all I know, including self defence.

Jayne marches over to us and pulls Kei away from me by the collar.

"What do you think you're doing!" She scolds and my adrenalin is pumping.

"I was just defending myself!" I cry, but then I realise she's talking to Kei.

"I want her out!" Kei stomped her foot like a small child, "She needs to go!"

"She has just as much a right to be here as you! Although I do not condone violence and you know that!" Jayne shouted, her chest rising heavily.

"You're in on this as well, it was your idea!" Kei screams, her fists clenching white.

"What was my idea?"

"Her moving in with the boys, you set this all up!"

"Actually it was Tom's idea…" Jayne raised her eyebrows and everyone looked towards Tom, who hung his head embarrassed.

I looked back towards Kei and for a quarter of a split second I actually felt sorry for her, she looked genuinely heart-broken. But then I remember that she had tried to punch me in the face.

"You've breached the rules and I have no choice but to suspend you,"

"What?" Kei cried, looking shocked.

"I'm sorry Kei, but attempting to attack a dancer is a breach of your contract," Jayne sighed, "You have been suspended,"

"You can't suspend me! I'm your dance captain!" Kei's nostrils started to flare and I could have sworn that smoke was puffing out of them.

"Correction, you were my dance captain," Jayne walked back to the front of the room, "Goodbye Kei,"

"Tom! SAY SOMETHING?" She bellowed. I looked to Tom who had a shocked and dazed look on his face.

"I – err – well," He stuttered.

"You're USELESS!" She roared, picking up her belongings and storming out of the room, closing the door with a crash.

The room was dead silent, and I looked at the floor sheepishly.

"Are you okay?" Jayne asked.

"Fine," I smiled, and I was.

"Can you take Kei's place as dance captain?" Jayne asked.

"You – you want me to be dance captain?" I stuttered.

"Please, I've just sacked Kei and you two were in a similar line position in the choreography, if we just switch it up a bit…" Jayne tailed off, moving the girls around in their positions, "Is that okay?" She asked looking at me.

I, however, was a few questions behind her.

"You want me to be dance captain?" I asked, dreamily.

"Yes, if you want," Jayne replied, this was obviously a bigger deal to me than it was to her.

"Yes!" I gulped and nodded, my eyes welling a bit.

"Right, are we ready? 5-6-7-8,"

I was so happy. Everyone was following my lead! I was the dance captain of the tour and more to the point Kei wasn't here with her high-pitched whiney voice anymore. Every line I extended further, every point, I arched more, every turn I span out, harder and harder until I could feel my heart beating.

I was beyond happy, everything I'd ever wanted I had in my hands and right for that very moment I felt invincible, untouchable, even. The room began to spin and my heart thudded against my ribcage, but I did not stop.

The number finished and I came to a halt, but my head or my heart did not. I opened my eyes but the room was still black.

Then, I fell to the floor. And the rest of the world faded.

**Interlude;**

**Turning Tables**

_Close enough to start a war__  
><em>_All that I have is on the floor__  
><em>_God only knows what we're fighting for__  
><em>_All that I say, you always say more___

_I can't keep up with your turning tables__  
><em>_Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

I sat in the stuffy room with my clammy hands clasped around hers. I glanced at the clock and was surprised to see I'd been here for hours already. Time had passed quickly, and yet all I had been doing was sitting here, holding her hand, willing for her to wake up.

_Under haunted skies I see ooh__  
><em>_Where love is lost, your ghost is found__  
><em>_I braved a hundred storms to leave you__  
><em>_As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down_

The drugs had made her drowsy, so she was sleeping a lot. She had been diagnosed with exhaustion and malnutrition – and seeing her lying motionless on a hospital bed was painful. She had wires, masses of wires coming out of her body, entwining around each other and up to a machine. It was terrifying – I was truly terrified.

_Next time I'll be braver__  
><em>_I'll be my own savior__  
><em>_When the thunder calls for me__  
><em>_Next time I'll be braver__  
><em>_I'll be my own savior__  
><em>_Standing on my own two feet_

Yet, through this terror, she looked so peaceful – like a broken angel.

Kei would kill me if she saw me now, holding another girls hand. I've done enough damage to her already but…

And there's always a 'but'…

I've taken to Harley completely. And although I try my hardest, harder than ever before to stop myself falling for her, well… it's harder than I ever thought.

Half of me feels sorry for Kei, but then I remember the way she had tried to attack Harley and my eyes flash red. How could someone I've been so intimate with, and shared my feelings with, be so cruel? Harley has done nothing wrong and if she should be attacking anyone it should be me.

I'm a bad person, I know I am. And I know the resolution – that I should just end it with Kei here and now. But I know what Jayne is saying, and I know all about the industry and how it can affect your image.

And unfortunately, in this day and age, image is everything.

And now I look to her, this poor sweet girl with nothing but the clothes on her back, hungry, tired and maybe even lonely and I can't help but shed a tear when I think about it.

She stirs and I draw my breath.

Her eyelids flutter open for a moment.

"Hey gorgeous," I mutter, pressing a kiss to her hand.

"Hey," She groans.

"How're you feeling?"

"Better… thank you," She whispers – and as her eyes close again, a small smile creaks across her face.

_Great_, that's all I need, a girl who still has the fight to smile in the face of uncertainty.

Trust _me_ to fall for a bloody saint!

_So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no__  
><em>_I won't rescue you, you to just desert me__  
><em>_I cant give you, what you think you gave me__  
><em>_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables__  
><em>_Turning tables_

_**12.**_

_Rumour has it, ooh,__  
><em>_But rumour has it, ooh,_

My eyes were bleary as I awoke; the room was still dark with a few dashes of light escaping from the curtain. I felt rough, my head was groggy and I could feel myself sweating through the duvet. I kicked it off and rolled over, feeling a twinge in my head my hand shot up to check I hadn't ripped my stitches.

I got up, sleep a forgotten thought, and wandered over to the kitchen. I bent over and surveyed the statures in the reflection of the bread bin. A wound the size of a hairpin looked fleshy against my head as I touched it gingerly. It was okay, thank God, because I didn't want another spell in hospital.

"How are your stitches?" A voice asked and I turned quickly in shock, drawing my breath sharply.

Tom stood there, topless, with his hands in the pocket of his joggers.

"Jesus, Tom!" I cursed in hushed tones, as I didn't want to wake everyone else, "You scared the bloody life out of me!"

"Sorry," Tom chuckled, kicking his feet. It was awkward because we hadn't spoken since I'd got home from the hospital yesterday – Not about Kei and how she'd tried to attack me, not about how the doctor had diagnosed me with malnutrition and exhaustion, not really about anything.

I'd only been in hospital for a couple of days but already I'd missed so much, rehearsals were going ahead without their dance captain. I just hope to God Jayne hadn't replaced me.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, walking towards me.

"Fine," I smiled, twiddling with my thumbs coyly.

"We missed you," He sat on the arm of the sofa in front of me, "Place was quiet without you,"

"Good, you got some peace then?" I joked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I wouldn't quite say that," Tom sighed, looking at the floor, "Kei's been on at me,"

"What's new?" I chuckled, busying myself with making my bed.

"True," He breathed.

"What's up?" I ask, catching his eye.

"Our publicist called Jayne yesterday; they want me to propose to Kei,"

I stopped and exhaled jaggedly.

"I see," I bit my lip.

"Because Jayne sacked her they want to restore the publicity with something positive,"

"I see," I echoed.

"I don't want to propose to her though, I know what it's going to end with, a sham marriage or something like that – it's mad,"

I said nothing.

And then the silence.

Tom chuckled bitterly, "Y'know when you woke up, when they said you could come home, before you opened your eyes, you said my name,"

My cheeks flushed pink, "Don't make this worse, Tom,"

He continued, "You couldn't have known I was there because you were asleep, but you said my name -,"

"I'm sure you're mistaken -,"

"I'm not," He grabbed my wrist and channelled his eyes deep into mine.

He lunged forward and kissed me hungrily, and before I could stop myself I pulled away and slapped him round the face.

He clutched his cheek; the sound of my chest rising and falling heavily was all that could be heard.

"I'm sorry, I deserved that," He said meekly.

"Are you going to propose to her?" I asked.

"I…"

"Are you?"

"I don't have a choice,"

"There is always a choice, Tom," I spat.

"You don't understand -,"

"No you're right, I don't!" And by this time, I was shouting, "I don't understand what would possess you to be with such a vile woman – a woman who tried to attack me, and you show your allegiance by sitting at my bedside for days. What does that tell me? All those times you just kiss me out of the blue, what does that tell you?"

"I can't resist you Harles! You know that!"

"And what Tom? Seriously – and – what? I'm not going to sit here and be used by you, just because you don't have the guts to end your relationship,"

"It's not down to me!"

"How does it make you feel that you don't have the same human rights as the rest of us? That you're a machine? That you can't say how you really feel, really say what you want? You're a fake and a liar! I don't see Nath, Seev, Max or even Jay having to do the same,"

"Oh well, excuse me, why don't you go and fuck Jay instead!"

"Well maybe I will! At least he'll treat me a darn sight right better than you EVER WILL!" I bellowed. Picking up the nearest bag and packing my stuff into it.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I don't know," I muttered spitefully.

"What?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I raged, picking up the nearest hoodie and throwing it over my pyjamas.

"Are you going?" Tom asked, with his eyes genuinely wide.

"Yes, I'm going,"

"What's going on?" Jay poked his head around the door.

"I'm going," I told him.

"You can't go!" Tom cried.

"Oh, what are you my father?"

"Guys, it's too early for this," Jay groaned.

"Yeah, you're right, I'll give you guys some peace," I spat, picking up the rucksack and storming out of the room.

"Harley, wait!" Tom called after me, barging past Jay and following me out the door, "Harley, please!"

I turned to him, tears streaming down my face, crying like I was five years old again.

"I trusted you!" I cried, "I actually believed half of the shit you came out with – I can't believe I fell for it,"

"Aren't you overreacting just a little bit?"

"Overreacting, are you kidding me? One minute you're kissing me and then the next you're proposing to your girlfriend,"

"I never asked anything of you,"

"I never said you did! Just have some fucking morals, Tom, Jesus!"

"You were the one kissing me back,"

"Well, excuse me for being desperate," I spat walking off towards the lift.

"Oh… oh, well that is low," Tom chuckled with his hands on his hips, "you know what this is about – this is because you thought I would actually dump Kei for you, isn't it?"

I pushed the button on the elevator furiously.

"Yes, Tom, that's exactly what this is all about. But don't worry; you won't ever have to see me again," I saw the realisation wash over him as I stepped into the lift. He knew what I was saying, and he knew what I was threatening him with.

"HARLEY, NO!" He called – but as the doors of the elevator closed, I was gone forever.

_Rumour has it, ooh,__  
><em>_Rumour has it, ooh,__  
><em>_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_**13**_.

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,__  
><em>_You made a fool out of you,__  
><em>_And, boy, she's bringing you down,_

"She's gone," I breathed, my hands dug deep into my pockets.

"What?" Jayne asked, letting her bag fall from her shoulders.

"This morning, we had a row, and she up and left," I bite my lip, "I'm sorry, Jayne – I know it's all my fault,"

"Hang on, a minute," Jayne's eyes look lazy as she tried to come to terms with what I've just had to tell her, "So she's taken her stuff and gone?"

"Yeah,"

"Gone where?"

"We don't know," Jay adds, and I'm grateful for his input, I'm finding it hard to talk as it is.

"So you mean she could be anywhere?" Jayne looks around the room for answers, but we're all hanging our heads.

"Yeah," I nod, "She could be anywhere,"

_Rumour has it, ooh,__  
><em>_Rumour has it, ooh,__  
><em>_Rumour has it, ooh,_

"She's around 5'7, err, ashy blonde hair, blue eyes, slim, Caucasian, she left early morning wearing a pair of grey pyjamas and a green campus hoodie and she took with her a black backpack," Jay describes, and I'm latched onto his arm like a small lost child. I smile at him feebly, a thank you, for being so controlled in this situation.

"And what was the reason that she left?" The policeman asked.

"We had an argument," I muttered.

"And was she your girlfriend?"

The room froze for a moment – I genuinely didn't know how to answer. My heart dropped as I searched my brains frantically for the best way to put it.

"No," I sighed. That was all I could come up with.

"Okay, any places that you think she might be?"

"Yes," A light bulb went on like a rocket in my head, "Yes, she used to live in the council estate round near Bermuda; she might have gone there,"

"Alright, thanks," The policeman nodded, putting away his notebook and walked back away.

"Hey," I caught his arm and he turned to me, "What's it going to take to find her?" I asked, getting out my wallet, "I'm serious, how much? To get the ball rolling, mind,"

"To find your friend?" He asks, "It's going to take more than money, mate, more than money,"

I was afraid of that.

_Close enough to start a war__  
><em>_All that I have is on the floor__  
><em>_God only knows what we're fighting for__  
><em>_All that I say, you always say more_

The room was dark, I hadn't opened the curtains for days, I hadn't washed, hadn't changed my clothes. I was just watching car crash TV on repeat, trying to get everything out of my head, trying to blast it all away.

I hadn't slept.

I jumped every time my phone rang.

Jay came in a few times and tried to get me to eat something, even just toast. But I wasn't interested – all I had was a few bottles of whiskey, bottles that were now empty.

"How you doing mate?" Nath asked, pushing the door open.

"Fine," I grumbled, taking another swig from the bottle.

"Mate you seriously need to stop," Nathan said, pushing open the curtains and letting the sun blare in.

"AH!" I cried out, covering my eyes.

"Give me the bottle Tom,"

"Fuck off, Nath,"

"Give me the bottle,"

"No,"

"Give me – the bottle!" Nathan said sternly.

"NO!" I bellowed.

"IT'S TIME TO GIVE IT UP TOM," He roared, snatching the bottle out of my hand, "Drinking won't make her come back!"

It was like I'd been stabbed through the heart. 

Flashbacks of everything, every moment Harley and I had shared together, flitted like a montage through my mind. Every kiss, every smile, every laugh, every hug, every touch of skin.

_She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,_

"Truth is Tom you can sit here in this room for as long as you like, but we've got to do this tour soon and going on tour means doing work every night and we can't take you in this condition,"

_Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,_

"I know you miss Harley, and I know that you blame yourself for why she left. But the point is, she's gone and there's nothing you can do to bring her back!"

_Like when we creep out and she ain't around,__  
><em>_Haven't you heard the rumours?_

"And I'm not going to sit here and let you destroy yourself over some girl!"

"She's not some girl!" I cried.

We stood there with our chests rising and falling, our eyes burning into each other.

"And besides you have a girlfriend!" Nathan spat.

_But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,_

I had Elvis's lead wrapped around my hand; he tugged forward hard making me quicken my pace.

Max jogged to keep up next to me.

"Where do you reckon she is?"

"I've got no idea mate," I sighed, doing a 360 around the area.

"She's got to have at least gone back to work,"

"Well it's the only place I can think of," I say as we enter the high street.

_Under haunted skies I see ooh__  
><em>_Where love is lost, your ghost is found_

I'm frantic, my head is spinning as I see a sea of girls, Harley could be anywhere and in fact, that is my deepest fear.

"We've got to find her we just have to," I tell Max, as I'm starting to get antsy.

"Mate, I know it's hard but if she's gone, then she's gone," Max said softly, "Maybe Nath's right, maybe it's time to give it up,"

"This isn't over!" I cry, "This is NOT over!" I tell him, squaring up into his face, emotion rising through my voice.

"Mate," Max breathed, and he nodded towards the road.

I was standing slap bang in the middle of a set of crossroads.

It's time to say goodbye to turning tables.

"HARLEY!" I roared into the night – and then came the deafening silence that followed.

_Rumour has it, ooh,__  
><em>_Rumour has it, ooh,__  
><em>_Rumour has it, ooh,__  
><em>_Rumour has it, ooh,__  
><em>_Rumour has it, ooh,_

**INTERMISSION**

**BREAKING NEWS:** The Wanted's Dancer is 'Wanted'.

_The Wanted HQ was whipped into a frenzy last night when news that one of their backing dancers has been reported missing._

_Harley Adkins was last seen leaving hospital after a being diagnosed with malnutrition and exhaustion. Her employer, The Wanted's manager, Jayne Collins had ruled her fit enough to return to rehearsals for the band's upcoming tour despite her stint at hospital. However the 21-year-old dancer went missing before she could return._

_She has been listed in a missing persons report, her credentials are:_

_5'7_

_Blonde Hair_

_Blue Eyes_

_Slim Caucasian_

_Was last seen early Saturday morning wearing a pair of grey pyjamas, green campus hoodie and a black backpack in the South London area_

_Recent reports suggest that Adkins had been living with the members of popular boy band 'The Wanted' at their South London home but their publicist chose not to comment._

_These reports were prompted when band member Tom Parker's girlfriend Kei Kasey was reportedly taken into questioning after she allegedly attacked Adkins, the same day she was admitted to hospital._

_Jayne Collins Casting management failed to confirm or deny these reports, but is it thought that Kei Kasey is no longer represented by the company and has not been confirmed as a dancer for the bands tour._

_When Parker was asked to comment on whether the rumours of Adkins' residency and alleged attack were true, and replied with the following statement._

"_Harley is a great friend of ours and we are incredibly worried about her state. If anyone has any information on her whereabouts please do not be afraid to come forward to the police, we will do everything in our power to find her,"_

_He refused, however, to comment on whether the alleged attack was linked with Adkins disappearance, or whether the attack was provoked by Adkins residency. Police are investigating as to why Adkins was allowed to return to work and whether her mental state deemed her fit to do so. Adkins medical history is a factor that is being taken into consideration during the investigation._

**Interlude;**

**Take It All.**

_Didn't I give it all?__  
><em>_Tried my best__  
><em>_Gave you everything I had__  
><em>_Everything and no less__  
><em>_Didn't I do it right__  
><em>_Did I let you down_

I couldn't tell anymore whether my body was shivering from the cold or if it was the haziness of my consciousness. I had most of the layers I owned underneath this hoodie, but the wind was icy I knew I was in for another sleepless night. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever stay from between these wheelie bins. I had barricaded myself and used a thin piece of cardboard for shelter, it wasn't much, but I'd had worse. I thought about the estate and how I would give anything to be on that single mattress with Ffion again, underneath that matted, smelly old duvet – on speaking terms or not. But I couldn't go back there.

_Maybe you got too used to__  
><em>_By having me around__  
><em>_Still how can you walk away__  
><em>_From all my tears.__  
><em>_It's gonna be an empty road__  
><em>_Without me right here_

What was it about me that I had to keep running? Every time I start to feel… not good enough?

Story of my life isn't it? And yet I never learn – because here I am with nothing.

My parents, Ffion, Tom… I can't say his name, I just can't. He reminds me of everything that's beautiful about life – the little things, the things that truly matter, the reasons that he makes me feel the way that he does.

I am not worthy of him, I am not. He needs someone stable, someone without baggage – maybe that's what he saw in Kei.

Maybe that's why I've barricaded myself between two wheelie bins.

_But go on and take it__  
><em>_Take it all with you__  
><em>_Don't look back__  
><em>_At this crumbling fool__  
><em>_Just take it all__  
><em>_With my love__  
><em>_Take it all__  
><em>_With my love_

The wind is picking up and I can feel my teeth chattering. I dig into my plastic bag and pull out the last t-shirt that I own. I open up to see my choice and feel my heartstrings draw immediately.

It's Ffion's top, the one she wore to bed every night.

I feel myself crumble, I cry out a hollow throaty wail, like a wounded animal – because at last I realise, I have nothing left.

_Maybe I should leave__  
><em>_To have you see__  
><em>_Nothing is better than this__  
><em>_And this is everything we need__  
><em>_So is it over?__  
><em>_Is this really it?_

_you've given up so easily?__  
><em>_I thought you loved me more than this_

The cold is callous and I feel myself drift into darkness, yet I still cry, because it's all I can do now. I sob into the night, the harshness of my cries pierce the night and for a moment I think I may have lost my thread all together as I hear footsteps.

_I would change if I must__  
><em>_Slow it down and bring it home__  
><em>_I will adjust.__  
><em>_Oh if only, if only you knew__  
><em>_Everything I do__  
><em>_Is for you_

I pray to God that it's painless, and that there is life after death. That is until I see a familiar face, a face that cannot be God unless I've lost my mind as well as my hope.

He shakes me, but my body is so numb I cannot respond, "Harley? Harley! Are you okay? Talk to me! Talk to me, Harley!" Jay cries, cupping my face and I can almost feel his racing heartbeat through his skin. My eyelids are heavy, and soon I can only hear his voice, "Guys, oh shit! GUYS, QUICKLY! I'VE FOUND HER!"

And soon, everything I knew was gone.

_But go on and take it__  
><em>_Take it all with you__  
><em>_Don't look back__  
><em>_At this crumbling fool__  
><em>_Just take it all__  
><em>_With my love__  
><em>_Take it all__  
><em>_With my love_

**BREAKING NEWS**: _The Wanted backing dancer found._

_It has been reported today that missing dancer Harley Adkins has been found. It emerged in the early hours of Wednesday morning that the dancer had been found just outside of South London, a few miles from her alleged residency in the South London home of boy band The Wanted._

_Kei Kasey was released from questioning late on Saturday night after she admitted to the attack but denied that she had anything to do with Adkins disappearance. It is unclear as to whether Adkins will press charges as a result of the attack._

_We can confirm however that Adkins is safe and not in a critical condition, but publicist for The Wanted gave no statement or further information._

**Part 2;**

**Introduction.**

The first thing I felt was warmth. It was a foreign feeling to me now, but it was enough for me to force a smile through my aching muscles. My eyelids were heavy, but I forced them open. My vision was blurry just for a moment, until they focused on the face that I had seen through the darkness last night.

"Jay," I breathed, relaxing a little.

I began to sit up, but Jay was having none of it.

"Hey, easy," He whispered, pushing my shoulders gently back and dabbing a flannel on my forehead, "Don't strain yourself," He told me, and I lay there for a moment – adjusting to my surroundings.

"Where am I?" I ask, but I do actually know. I'm back on the sofa bed at the flat, with Jay sitting next to me, cross-legged, an open book next to him, with a glass of water on the side and a damp flannel in his hand.

"You're home," He tells me, and I could have cried right there and then.

"Why aren't you at rehearsals?" I croak.

"Someone had to stay back with you, make sure you were alright, didn't they?" Jay smiled, "Plus, I'm a well good dancer," He scoffs, "I don't need lessons like the other limbering idiots," He smirks and I throw out a laugh. We settle and Jay's face turns serious, "The paps are going mad outside, we couldn't risk taking you to hospital to we got someone we knew privately to check you over. You're fine, don't worry – no lasting damage or anything, just bed rest until…"

He pauses – I don't actually know whether I'm still on the tour, not having a lot of time to talk about it is an understatement.

"Do you want to do the tour?" He asks tentatively, with his eyes wide.

I think for a moment, but honestly, it's a no-brainer, "Yes," I sigh.

"Okay, if the doctor says so, you're on the tour," He smiles and nods with me, "Next week," He adds, because he knows what I'm about to ask. I seem to have lost track of the days, weeks even.

"I don't know why you should let me, all I've been is a hassle," I blink back the tears and look up at the ceiling.

Jay puts down the flannel and takes my hand, "I don't know why you shouldn't be on the tour – truth is Harles, you're dance captain for a reason, you're the best bloody dancer on the tour!"

"Jay," I laugh throatily, averting my eyes – as though he were joking.

"You'll catch up with the choreography and everything, that's the easy bit! Plus, you must know how taken we all are with you, even Jayne… and especially Tom," He adds. My eyes snap up to his and I can tell from those blue pools of honesty and grace that he is telling the truth.

I bite my lip, "You know, when you found me, I thought you were God,"

Jay throws his head back and laughs that amazing laugh that warms the cockles of my heart.

Suddenly the door opens and we both turn to see Max and Nathan walk through.

"Ey! 'Ere she is!" Max calls in a funny accent, wandering over to give me a hug and a kiss, as does Nathan. Siva follows suit and soon my heart begins to thud because arriving next through the door should be…

Tom steps through and averts his eyes from me. My heart sinks at least a foot and Nathan catches my eye with a shrug.

Soon the boys filter out and Jay is the last to leave, flashing me a smile as he closes the door behind him. Tom is leaning on the sideboard breathing deeply.

The silence is haunting, but I don't quite know where to begin.

"I'm sorry," I mutter, always a good start.

Tom turns to me and bites his lip, folding his arms over his chest.

"I know," He sighs, and we stay there for a moment, just looking at each other.

"I just don't know what else to say…" I stutter, "Are you angry with me?"

"Am I angry with you?" Tom echoes, "Good question, am I angry with you?" And I can see from the way he's bowling his way over towards me that he is.

I expect him to hit me.

"Yes, is the answer because firstly, you didn't come to me and Jayne for help sooner? If we had known from the beginning about you living in those conditions we would have helped you in a heartbeat – but no your pride was too big!"

"Pride? You think I was proud about where I was living?" I ask in disgust.

"I ain't finished! Secondly, half of those things you said to me before you up and left! Saying that I used you, I never asked anything from you, we were never exclusive! I admitted to you right from the start my feelings about you. Also, saying I'm a fake and a liar, the only person I'm lying to at the moment is Kei and to be honest – I shouldn't think you're too bothered about her at present and as for being called fake, are you serious? I hardly knew you and I made the effort to meet up with you and explain everything about me and Kei, even when it wasn't needed! And yes! It does show my allegiance, my allegiance in your favour, so I don't know why you're complaining! And, saying I don't treat you right, I gave you everything I could! -,"

"Yeah while still being involved with your girlfriend!" I fought back.

"This has nothing to do with Kei; this is about me and you!" He cried, "And thirdly, for FUCKING LEAVING!" He roared, his voice echoing throughout the house, he turned from me, covering his face with his hands.

I could feel pain inside me, a dull ache in my stomach. I got up shakily and shuffled my way towards him, placing my hands on his shoulders. He shrugged them off for a moment before turning to face me again and engulfing me in his arms and crying hysterically into my shoulder.

I couldn't help but cry myself.

Soon, we pulled away, wiping each other's tears, foreheads pressed against each other.

"How did we get like this, Harles?" He asked me, with tears dripping from the ends of his long black eyelashes.

"I'm just as clueless as you babe," I breathed, running my hands through his hair.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you, I couldn't think of anyone else. You know that, right? I don't care about the baggage; I don't care about where you've been or what you've done! I don't even care that I'm allegedly proposing to someone – it's always been you Harles,"

I bit my lip, and tears spilled over my eyes.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, and he knew that I was talking about the proposal.

"It's over between me and Kei. I've told the publicist and they're releasing a statement tomorrow, we're using the attack in our favour too. I've told them about you," He said, cradling my face, "And they say to keep it low until everything has died down – which I understand,"

"What are you saying?" My eyes wide with anticipation.

"I'm saying – I guess, I'm asking – If you will, without hope or agenda, be my… dirty little secret?" He grins.

"I would be delighted, Mr. Parker," I replied, with an enthusiastic smile.

Tom wraps his arms tightly around my waist and for the first time, I feel as though he'll never let go.

**TomTheWanted** _I'm sorry to have to tell you that Kei and I have split up. I'd like to thank the fans who were so understanding throughout our relationship but I feel I cannot bring myself to be in a relationship with someone who treats others in such a disgusting way. I am happy, and have moved on. Thank you x_

Via – Twitlonger

**Part 2; Set Fire To The Rain**

_I let it fall, my heart,__  
><em>_And as it fell, you rose to claim it__  
><em>_It was dark and I was over__  
><em>_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

Getting back on track was easier with support from the boys and Jayne. I returned to rehearsals and resumed my position as dance captain – there weren't many rehearsals left, but enough for me to catch up. It was great, because if I felt as though I was flagging Jay would always help me out. He's such a great dancer, although he is really humble about it. Tom would try as well, although he doesn't seem to be as blessed with the same dancing skills as Jay!

_My hands, they're strong__  
><em>_But my knees were far too weak__  
><em>_To stand in your arms__  
><em>_Without falling to your feet_

Before I knew it, rehearsals were over and all the dancers and I were lined up in Jayne's office ready for a costume fitting. It felt great to be back in those high heels again, I felt invincible. Tom seemed to notice my change in attitude too – things between us were going from strength to strength.

_But there's a side to you__  
><em>_That I never knew, never knew.__  
><em>_All the things you'd say__  
><em>_They were never true, never true,__  
><em>_And the games you play__  
><em>_You would always win, always win.__  
><em>

The boys and Jayne knew, but that was it. It was hard, when we were out in public, not to hold hands and kiss and do the same things that normal couples do. Kei couldn't accept that she and Tom were over, she was constantly calling him and the paps were having a field day. They seemed to be taking Tom's side, which was exactly what we wanted.

_But I set fire to the rain,__  
><em>_Watched it pour as I touched your face,__  
><em>_Well, it burned while I cried__  
><em>_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

Tour was everything I had expected to be and more. There was no feeling like stepping out onto the stage, or being catapulted through a hatch in the floor or stepping through the sliding doors. And nothing could beat feeling Tom's hands entwine with mine in the wings and him whispering to me "Good luck, babe, you're gonna be great!" That sort of love and care and attention was something I had never experienced before.

_When I lay with you__  
><em>_I could stay there__  
><em>_Close my eyes__  
><em>_Feel you're here forever__  
><em>_You and me together__  
><em>_Nothing gets better_

I was getting on well with the rest of the dancers too. They could feel the chemistry between Tom and I, and call me big-headed but it was undeniable. I tried to be nonchalant whenever they questioned me. But they could see through my goofy smiles that I was trying to be coy.

_'Cause there's a side to you__  
><em>_That I never knew, never knew,__  
><em>_All the things you'd say,__  
><em>_They were never true, never true,__  
><em>_And the games you play__  
><em>_You would always win, always win._

Tom and I hadn't exactly taken the next step – for lack of a better phrase. We'd kissed, of course, and I've heard it was unlike Tom to hold out for so long. I felt bad, of course I did. But things were running so smoothly as they were, I know I didn't want to get too involved with Tom unless we could be together properly – since we were still on the 'down low'. Plus, the sexual tension was more than exciting.

_But I set fire to the rain,__  
><em>_Watched it pour as I touched your face,__  
><em>_Well, it burned while I cried__  
><em>_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

I knew things would change between us at some point. I knew the secret kisses, the cheeky winks, the long-lasting hugs and the sleeping separately would all change at some point. Maybe it would never go further than that, and all we would have were memories of sitting on a fire escape trying to explain our fucked up feelings for each other. Maybe that's all it would ever be.

_I set fire to the rain__  
><em>_And I threw us into the flames__  
><em>_Well, it felt something died__  
><em>_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

But I know, deep down inside of me, that I had come too far to let this go.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,__  
><em>_That heart you caught, must be waiting for you__  
><em>_Even now that we're already over__  
><em>_I can't help myself from looking for you._

And if Tom felt the same way, we would have to come clean soon. We couldn't stay a secret forever and telling people about what has happened between us is going to be the hardest part. Kei's reaction is going to be even harder.

_I set fire to the rain,__  
><em>_Watch it pour as I touch your face,__  
><em>_Well, it burned while I cried__  
><em>_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

I remember standing on a cliff edge on our way to Sheffield arena. We had stopped for petrol and I had crossed the motorway to admire the view. I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist, our fingers interlocking together as I leant back into his solid frame. His breath tickled my ear, as he pressed feather-light kisses behind my ear. I smiled broadly, and these genuine smiles were becoming a habit.

I whisper to him, still staring defiantly out onto the distance, "Too often we underestimate the power of a touch, a smile, a kind word, a listening ear, an honest compliment, or the smallest act of caring, all of which have the potential to turn a life around. And you…" I breathe, turning in his embrace to face him, "…have completely turned my life around,"

"Remember what I said to you, when we were at the council estate, when I said I was going to get you out?"

"Yes," I bit my lip.

"It's not often I keep my promises, Harley, but for you – I'd do anything," He smiled with a slight giggle and presses his lips gently

against mine.

_I set fire to the rain,__  
><em>_And I threw us into the flames__  
><em>_Well, it felt something died__  
><em>_'Cause I knew that was the last time__  
><em>_The last time, oh, oh!_

_Let it burn__  
><em>_Let it burn__  
><em>_Let it burn __  
><em>

_**14.**_

The tour was ending in a few nights time – it had all gone to quickly that it was hard to believe that it had even happened at all. I was worried, and my anxiety was growing over what was going to happen between Tom and I once the tour had ended. I would go back to my dead end job in the clubs, making it harder for us to be together when he's away in another country doing promotion. I know we should be crossing that bridge when we come to it – but I could help feeling worried, especially now that everything was more than perfect.

Every night that passed, every time I put on my costume, did my hair and make up, I couldn't help feeling as though the happiness that was in my life would end soon. It was a natural and embedded reaction within me and something that I was finding it hard to ignore. I lay awake at night, thinking, wondering, wishing that I could find a way for everything to, just for once, make sense.

I made my way to Tom's room that he shared with Max and rapped hard on the door. Max opened and let me in.

"Tom's just in the shower," He said.

"Listen, Max, could you just give us a minute?"

Max looked up at me, and I could see that his mind was racing; "Sure," he nodded with a weak smile and closed the door behind him.

The sound of the shower was drilling into my brain as I was frantically searching for the words to start with.

Tom slid open the bathroom door and beamed his cheeky smile at me.

"Hiya babe," He greeted me with a kiss on the forehead, holding the green towel that was wrapped around his waist, "You look sad," He observed.

"I am," I admitted with a sigh, "Tour is gonna be over soon," I sucked in my lips and twisted my mouth.

"I know, honey," Tom sighed with me, "But it's alright, it's been fun in't it?"

"Yeah," I smiled, looking over at him.

"That's not all is it?" He asked, walking over and sitting down next to me – and I shook my head, "I can read you like a book, Harles, I know you!"

I giggled as he cupped my face and pressed a kiss to the corner of my mouth.

"I'm just worried you know about what's gonna happen after the tour, with me and you…" I trailed off, "I know you guys are gonna be busy, and I'm gonna be going back to the clubs. It just doesn't seem like it could work,"

"Ah, we'd make it work babe!" He said encouragingly, "Don't worry,"

"I mean, where am I gonna live?"

"With us!"

"But you said that was temporary?"

"Well things have changed now, in't they?" Tom placed his hand on my knee and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I guess they have," I smile, "And they're gonna keep changing aren't they? You and me, we're not going to be able to hide it forever babe, I mean, things ended with Kei weeks ago and when the tour is over the press are gonna want something new to talk about?"

"I guess, but I like it just being you and me," Tom smiled, "We get some privacy this way," We sat in silence, in my head I knew what I was trying to say but I didn't want to seem controlling or pushy, or make him do something just for my own piece of mind, "I know you're worried babe, but I'm reassuring you that nothing will change,"

"I know," I exhale.

"I'll have to talk with the publicist and Jayne first, about how we should go about it, because it is tricky, with the fans and all,"

"I just want things between us to be official you know," I tell him.

"We are official, babe, most of the crew know, it's not exactly a secret to them,"

"There is a world outside of the tour you know, I more than anyone knows that!" I stated, getting a little het up.

"I get what you're saying babe, but don't get shitty, we've got to tackle these things in the right way," Tom protested.

"All you care about is your bloody image! Not about me, or how I'm feeling? Maybe I'm feeling a little inadequate? Or that maybe you're ashamed of me? Because of my past? Or because of how we got together? And maybe I'm feeling a little scared, and yes, you have reassured me but actions speak louder than words and clearly you're not so bothered about making things official and by official I mean actually be proud to be seen out with me in public!" I stood up in a fit of rage and insecurity, storming out of the room.

"I can't believe you're doing this again!" I heard Tom following me, "Why do you run away from everything when things get tough?"

"Because I'm not strong enough, Tom, surely you've learnt that by now!" I spit, not looking round and storming off down the hall to my room.

"You're a coward! You know that?" He calls after me.

"Hoh! Not as much as you Tom, sweet Jesus, if anyone is a coward it's you! Not being able to stand up to anyone is pretty cowardly, I think!"

"I'm doing what's best for me and the band, and by extension – you! So for once in your life, why don't you just start being grateful?"

_Ouch, that hurt_. I could feel the tears prickling my eyes but I was determined not to loose face.

"That is so unfair," I grit my teeth and bare them like an animal.

"I didn't mean it like that," Tom sighed, walking towards me with his arms outstretched.

"That is - so - low!" I jabbed him in the chest and closing the door in his face with a thud.

**Part 3; One and Only**

_You've been on my mind__  
><em>_I grow fonder every day,__  
><em>_lose myself in time just thinking of your face__  
><em>_God only knows why it's taking me so long__  
><em>_to let my doubts go__  
><em>_You're the only one that I want_

The days were long and the nights were even longer, especially now that I was even more uncertain over my future with Tom. I danced, and it was the only time I ever felt any release. Except for when I was on stage with Tom, our quite obvious fleeting glances and awkward touches, and long silences were getting quite embarrassing, and harder to hide – as the cracks between us began to show.

I did wonder if Tom and I would ever be able to resolve anything between us, separately or together. We seemed to mess things up so easily together that it became a wonder whether it was even worth it. We'd fought so much for each other that it almost seemed like a waste, and that was the hardest thing to have to admit.

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before__  
><em>_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,__  
><em>_You never know if you never try to forget your past__  
><em>_And simply be mine_

I ran the bath in my hotel room and climbed into the tub, washing myself and emerging myself under the water. I sat up, and pulled my lets in tightly under my chin, resting my head on my knee caps. There was nothing, and yet everything in my brain. There was so much to think about, yet I could only hear a dull silence. It was as though my sub-conscious had finally given up trying to find an answer. And I wasn't really surprised.

I heard footsteps, and a familiar voice call my name.

Jay slid the bathroom door aside.

"Oh sorry, I can come back later?" He asked, hovering in the doorway.

"No it's okay, you've seen one bum, you've seen them all," I joked and Jay stepped through, closing the door behind him.

"Just came to see how you are?" Jay said, sitting down cross legged by the side of the bath, and I was careful not to splash him.

"So-so," I shrug.

"He's devastated y'know," Jay muttered, fiddling with his nails.

"I am too," I exhale, looking to him, "I don't know how we can fix this Jay, or if we ever will. Trouble is, we're just too broken,"

"Don't talk like that," Jay rubbed my arm with his thumb, "You know how he feels about you, you can't deny that. And it is hard being in the limelight, you gotta give it to him, he had a handful when he was with Kei. I'm not surprised he wanted some peace and quiet!"

I chuckled bitterly, "Yeah, that's true,"

"He's just a little cautious," Jay shrugged, "You can't blame him,"

"Jay, if you're here to side with Tom then…"

"Hey, I'm here because I want this to work just as much as you do,"

Jay ran his thumb across my cheekbone, "He's my band mate, we're like brothers. We all want him to succeed, especially with you,"

"Why especially with me?"

"Because he's ten times happier with you than we've ever seen him," Jay smiled.

"I'm inside my head everyday; I am with myself day in, day out. And I don't see why anyone else would want to be, especially not by choice," I say sadly.

"Well, we all feel like that, don't we?" Jay replied, "Surely at one time or another. The point I'm trying to make is, I get that you're eager to get be with Tom properly and I know that he wants the same, but he's been hurt. He trusted Kei and sometimes people forget that they were ever intimate with each other. He's got scars too, y'know, just like you,"

I pondered this thought for a moment, why was Jay always right?

I confirmed this thought with a smile as Jay ruffled my hair.

"Would you wash my hair please?" I asked, tilting my head back as Jay massaged the gel into my hair, talking laughing and repairing my thoughts long into the night.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only__  
><em>_Promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms__  
><em>_So come on and give me the chance___

_To prove that I'm the one who can__  
><em>_Walk that mile__  
><em>_Until the end starts_

**_15._**

_Have I been on your mind?__  
><em>_You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time__  
><em>_At the mention of my name, will I ever know__  
><em>_How it feels to hold you close__  
><em>_And have you tell me which ever road I chose you'll go_

I pulled my hood up and stepped out into the cool fresh air. I hadn't really seen Tom much in the last few days leading up to the end of the tour, only on stage and around the arenas. He seemed to be fine without me, either that or it was a façade, but I didn't like to flatter myself. I had to get a few bits from the corner shop, and I had a few hours to kill before I had to start getting ready or be anywhere.

I stepped into the store and picked up a basket. The blissful thing about being a dancer is that you get the same perks as a celebrity, but no one actually knows who you are – so getting stopped in places like the supermarket is rare. And I'm thankful for that, especially at this moment, as I'm in my slacks and my hair is a mess.

I'm feeling a constant mess, without him.

I survey the shelves before I go to pay, but stop when I see Tom's face plastered over a magazine. I put down my basket and pick it up, I do check, however, to see if I'm being watched.

I flick through and find the article with: **TOM PARKER AND KEI KASEY: BACK TOGETHER?** Emblazoned along the headline. I draw my breath, as my heart starts to thud through my ribcage. Surely not?

I hadn't taken it that Tom and I were officially over, although we weren't speaking. Feeling the adrenalin rush through my body I begin to read the article.

_Tom Parker has apparently been recognised while out shopping for engagement rings. A reliable source has stated that Parker was seen at the Tiffany's store in London picking out engagement rings for his ex Kei Kasey. It has been reported that Parker missed Kasey so much while he was away on tour that he is thinking of proposing to her. This comes as quite a shock after his infamous tweet after the couple had split, branding her behaviour disgusting after she allegedly attacked fellow dancer Harley Adkins. Parker and Adkins were rumoured to have a budding friendship, which some believe turned into a romance, a factor that sparked the attack in the first place – however in the eyes of the public, neither have been confirmed._

I knew that the press did write some hilarious bullshit, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt. There were even pictures to accompany the article of Tom in London. And there was a part of me that couldn't help thinking that it was true.

I dropped the basket and the magazine and hurried out of the shop.

I didn't know what to do with myself, I just kept walking and walking until I was back at the hotel and I found myself outside Tom's door. I was still, but something was detached from my body as my hand rose to the wood and knocked upon it.

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before__  
><em>_Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,__  
><em>_You never know if you never tried to forgive your past__  
><em>_And simply be mine_

My pulse was beating loudly in my ears as I heard footsteps and as Tom opened the door, entirely out of character, I jumped on him.

My lips crashing down onto his – a final plea to show him how much he truly meant to me. Surprisingly, he kissed me back, and he wrapped one arm around my waist and closed the door with the other. Backing me into the room and forcing himself on top of me as we fell to the mattress. He held himself above me as we snaked our way to the top of the bed, clothes being discarded along the way, his shirt, my hoodie, socks, shoes, and forever stealing kisses in between.

We kissed hungrily like animals for what felt like forever until my mind actually clocked that we were going to have sex, regardless of our issues. My hand whipped Tom's belt away with a quick swipe, forcing my hands into his jeans with such enthusiasm that the button popped. However, formalities were forgotten, as a thick moan escaped Tom's throat, enough to make me orgasm there and then.

I could feel the rough callousness of his hands feeling their way along my thigh and pull down my slacks, so that I was completely naked, and he kicked off his jeans eagerly also. Tom jumped me and plunged his fingers deep into my slick folds, curling up with every thrust and kissing his way down from my collarbone to my pelvis, running the pad of his tongue over my clit, making me draw my breath in ecstasy.

My hand found its way to Tom's large swinging member that was now fully erect. It was a surprise because I hadn't realised that he had wanted me so much. I smeared the pre-come from his snake eye all over the head and pumped my fist quickly in time with my jagged breaths, but soon we couldn't wait any longer for each other as Tom thrusted hard into me, filling me completely.

He looked down at me, with love and adoration in his eyes and kissed me sweetly, adding tongue fervently as he buried deeper inside of me. I hooked my legs around his waist and entwined my fingers in his hair, and at last, I truly felt like I belonged.

The passionate love making didn't last long, as our zealous nature took over and we began to gather speed. I could feel myself about to tip over the edge, as Tom looked into my eyes and whispered so sweetly to me.

"I love you,"

Tears escaped my eyes as I cried out in joy, seeing fireworks explode behind my eyelids as I rode out my orgasm hard against his pelvic bone. Soon, Tom's thrusts became sloppy and jagged as he too came roughly inside of me, filling me with his hot seed.

He collapsed on top of me, and I cradled him in my arms. Pressing kisses to the top of his head, through his fluffy hair.

He pulled out slowly and rolled over to the other side of the bed, taking my hand in his and kissing it.

"I love you too," I replied, with a faint smile.

And everything in the world had been put to right.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only__  
><em>_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms__  
><em>_So come on and give me the chance___

_To prove that I'm the one who can__  
><em>_Walk that mile__  
><em>_Until the end starts_

**Interlude; Someone Like You**

_I heard__  
><em>_That you're settled down__  
><em>_That you__  
><em>_Found a girl__  
><em>_And you're__  
><em>_Married now___

_I heard__  
><em>_That your dreams came true.__  
><em>_Guess she gave you things__  
><em>_I didn't give to you_

I reluctantly retreated back to my room to freshen up before the show, taking a quick shower and changing my clothes. I peaked outside the curtain and saw the sun was setting over the skyline. It was too good an opportunity to miss, so I rummaged for Tom's camera that I still had in my luggage and bolted up to the roof of the hotel before I missed it, tying my hair into a bun on the way.

_Old friend__  
><em>_Why are you so shy?__  
><em>_Ain't like you to hold back__  
><em>_Or hide from the light___

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited__  
><em>_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.__  
><em>_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded__  
><em>_That for me it isn't over_

The air was cool and fresh as I stepped out, snapping away at the gorgeous landscape that stood in front of me. I felt a metaphorical connection to the day ending, that one chapter of my life was closing, but tomorrow another one would open – and although that was a scary thought, I felt accomplished and secure about it, something that I had never felt before.

_Never mind__  
><em>_I'll find someone like you__  
><em>_I wish nothing but the best for you too__  
><em>_"Don't forget me," I begged__  
><em>_"I'll remember," you said__  
><em>_"Sometimes it lasts in love__  
><em>_But sometimes it hurts instead."__  
><em>_Sometimes it lasts in love__  
><em>_But sometimes it hurts instead,__  
><em>_Yeah._

I heard the door close behind me and I swivelled to see my visitor. I recognised her immediately, how could I not?

"Kei?" I questioned, walking towards her. She looked lost and dishevelled, to be fair, I hadn't seen her since we'd gone on tour and Tom had broken up with her… for me.

She gritted her teeth and I thought she was going to hit me again. Of all places on a roof, where either one of us could plummet to our deaths – or both of us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her with caution.

Her face softened, "I don't really know," She bit her lip and hung her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't expect anyone to be up here,"

Wait, did she just say the 'S' word?

"Are you here to see Tom?" I ask, because it's the only explanation for her presence, that or to kick start my funeral arrangements.

"I don't know," She echoes, and it seems she's just as confused as I am, "Congratulations by the way, on you and Tom,"

Was this a dream? I was starting to pinch myself.

"Did you see the article in the magazine?" I kept challenging her.

"Yes," She nodded, "It's not true,"

"I wouldn't care if it was," I lied, "Tom's behaviour is out of my hands, besides it wouldn't exactly come as a shock, considering how we got together,"

"He's not like that," Kei replied, "I know you think I'm a crazy bitch, and I am, but I know Tom, I do, and he wouldn't do that,"

"Well he did…" I reminded her.

_You know how the time flies__  
><em>_Only yesterday__  
><em>_It was the time of our lives__  
><em>_We were born and raised__  
><em>_In a summer haze__  
><em>_Bound by the surprise__  
><em>_Of our glory days_

"I know, but that's because you're different," Kei argued, it was weird that for once she was actually fighting my corner, "That's what people don't get about Tom – all this party animal hardcore womaniser thing, it's a façade. I know what he's looking for, he needs someone who is going to be good to him, treat him well, love him unconditionally…"

I was stunned, were these words really coming out her mouth?

"I was never that person," She chuckled bitterly, "If I could have my time again, I would do it differently, I would. Then maybe I'd still have him, he's a good guy –,"

"I know," I snap, and then I see her face, "I know," I softly repeat.

"You deserve him, way more than I ever did," She shakes her head and I could have sworn I saw tears in her eyes, "And now I've lost everything – for what? Because I was jealous? Because I held him too tightly? Because for once in my life I wasn't centre of attention?"

"I'm sorry," I stutter, shuffling backwards. Once bitten, twice shy and all.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited__  
><em>_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.__  
><em>_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded__  
><em>_That for me it isn't over._

"Truth is, Harley, you can't stand in the way of true love,"

A lump formed in my throat. I was flattered that she considered Tom and I so highly, especially after everything that has happened between the three of us.

"I've learnt a lot from you Harley,"

"From me?" I exhaled with a snort, "I'm just as lost and confused as you, Kei,"

Kei smiled, a genuine lovely smile, and for a split second I could see what Tom had seen in her.

"I came up here this evening because I thought I was going to try and kill myself," Kei said calmly. She stepped around me and walked up to the edge of the building.

"Kei – don't!" I paced behind her.

"I was going to be one last desperate plea," Kei continued, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"For what? -,"

She turned to me, "Because I realised that in twenty years time, I'm still going to be torturing myself over the fact that I let him go, that I let him slip away so easily…"

"Trust me, Kei, you didn't put up without a fight," I chuckled bitterly.

Kei grinned and exhaled with a sigh, "Yeah, sorry about that,"

I forced a smile.

"I thought… when I saw you standing here, with that camera taking pictures of the skyline, with that smile on your face despite everything. Then I thought about the way that I felt, knowing that everything was my fault and it would be something I could never get over, that the best thing that I could ever do… was try,"

I couldn't stop the emotions spilling out of me as my face fell to my hands.

Kei stepped away from the edge and reached out to my face, smudging a single tear from my cheek with her thumb.

"Truth is, Harley, at the end of the day, we're not that different… you and me…"

_Nothing compares__  
><em>_No worries or cares__  
><em>_Regrets and mistakes__  
><em>_They are memories made.__  
><em>_Who would have known__  
><em>_How bittersweet this would taste?_

I shook my head, "No, we're not,"

"You love him don't you?" Kei asked, biting her lip.

"I do," I nodded enthusiastically, "I am completely irrevocably and undeniably in love with Thomas Parker," I sniggered through tears.

"Then don't let him go," Kei whispered, "Please for the love of God, don't ever let him go," Her voice broke as she stepped away towards the door. One last time, she turned to me, "Please don't tell Tom I was here…"

"I won't," I shook my head, my hair flowing in the wind.

Kei waved at me for the last time, before disappearing behind the door, and left me with my thoughts as the sunset drifted into the night.

_Never mind__  
><em>_I'll find someone like you__  
><em>_I wish nothing but the best for you too__  
><em>_"Don't forget me," I begged__  
><em>_"I'll remember," you said__  
><em>_"Sometimes it lasts in love__  
><em>_But sometimes it hurts instead"___

_Sometimes it lasts in love__  
><em>_But sometimes it hurts instead_

**One and Only; Reprise**

_I know it ain't easy__  
><em>_Giving up your heart__  
><em>_I know it ain't easy__  
><em>_Giving up your heart_

It was enough for me to just lie in that hotel room with Tom all day, but we had a job to do. I didn't tell Tom about the article that I saw, or about Kei's spontaneous visit, everything had seemed to be put to right again, although it was a nagging thought that spent most of show-time at the back of my head, along with thoughts of skin, touch, kiss, rush.

Tom and I tried to go slow again – which was hard considering we had uncovered how animalistic we could be. But it was as though we had started again, we seemed fresh, with clear heads, which was a good thing seeing as now the last night of the tour was upon us and everything that I had fought for was ending.

Except for Tom and I, I hoped.

_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've earned it)__  
><em>_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart__  
><em>_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've earned it)__  
><em>_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart)_

I awoke a little earlier then usual and found Tom's fingers walk their way over my hips and underneath my t-shirt, cradling my stomach gently. Slowly, he pressed sensual kisses behind my ear, down my jugular and along my shoulder blade, before snuggling down and holding me tightly.

I turned in his embrace, "Morning babe," I whispered sleepily, nuzzling into his neck and pressing a soft kiss to his skin.

"Last day today," Tom sighed, pulling me into a tight embrace, "Morning by the way," He giggled.

"Gonna he hard isn't it?" I croaked.

"Yeah," Tom replied hazily.

We got up slowly and showered together before heading for breakfast with the boys. Everyone seemed to be in a relaxed mood, as everything else didn't seem to matter anymore; we just wanted to enjoy our last day together.

It was going to be tough, because we'd all grown so close. I couldn't have imagined that I'd be where I am today. Not when I was sitting in those shop doorways in the pouring rain, or sleeping on that small mattress with Ffion, or sitting between those two wheelie bins feeling sorry for myself – not in a million years.

Speaking of which, either I was hallucinating, or a familiar face was making it's way down the hall, backstage at the O2.

"Fi!" I gasped, clapping my hands over my mouth.

"Sure is," She replied, and I didn't know whether I should hug her or not. However the choice was made for me as Ffion flung herself into my arms and hugged me tight, "You're looking so good! How are you?"

"Fine, Jesus! What are you doing here?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"I managed to give Jayne a call. I got a job in a call centre, you see and I get to use the phone in my break. She offered me a free ticket so I thought I'd come down and say hello,"

"I can't believe you're here," I replied, still stunned.

"I can't believe I'm here either. I thought I would have died without you," Ffion chuckled acidly, "all those things you said to me, you were right,"

"Fi, no –,"

"You were, Harles, you were so right. And I'm so proud of you, because you've done the impossible; you've gotten out of that hole. That dreary, depressed, lonely existence and you're living the dream. I couldn't be happier for you,"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously? And Jayne and I had a chat and she explained a lot. It was like cheap therapy really, made me realise some of the feelings I never knew I had," Ffion smiled.

"Yeah, she's amazing,"

"Yes, I am," A voice came from behind me, as I turned to see Jayne.

"I better go and get my seat," Ffion said, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll look for you," I tell her as she totters off down the hallway.

I turn to Jayne with a huge grin on my face, "Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"Thank you so much," My smile feels infectious as I give her a hug.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something," Jayne holds my hands in hers and takes a deep breath, "I'm expanding the business, I'm getting a hell of a lot more clients now people are finding out I manage the boys and I'm not going to be able to do it all on my own,"

"Okay,"

"Can you see what I'm asking you?"

"Not really," I chuckle.

"I want you to be my personal assistant,"

"NO WAY!" I cry, this was too much to take in.

"I need someone I can trust, who knows the boys well and gets on with them and someone who I know has a great work ethic," Jayne replies, "And that's all you, honey,"

"Are you serious!"

"Yes!"

"Thank you so much!" I gush and give her a hug.

"No, go and take your place, the show's gonna start soon! Oh, and by the way, you start tomorrow!" She adds cheekily, as I totter off in my heels to wait in the wings.

"What was all that about?" Jay asks as I practically fall into his embrace.

"Ffion is here, my best girl from the estate, and Jayne has asked me to be her personal assistant, starting tomorrow," I tell him wide-eyed.

"Are you serious? That's amazing!" He hugs me and spins me round, "Well done you!"

"Thanks!"

"I'm so proud of you,"

"Aw Jay!"

"No really, I'm serious; I am so unbelievably proud of you, it's unreal. You've achieved so much in so little time and I would have never have believed it that only a few weeks ago you were sleeping between two wheelie bins," He smiles, "You're an inspiration, Harles,"

"You big softie!" I tell him, kissing him on the cheek, "Coming from you, it means the world," I gush, with tears in my eyes.

"30 seconds!" The runner calls, as we take our positions for one last time.

Tom comes up behind me and wraps his arms tightly around me, "Good luck, babe," he whispers and to me, it feels like the first time all over again.

For the whole show we're on fire and I can truly say that I danced my heart out. I looked for Ffion in the crowd and gave her a wave and as the show drew to a close everyone was ushered on stage for a final curtain call. That is until I felt Tom's strong muscled arms pick me up and carry me back out on stage.

In the uncertainty of his actions, I felt like a deer in the headlights.

_I know it ain't easy__  
><em>_Giving up your heart_

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Of course," I replied, as he turned to the audience.

"It's times like these, when I need to say something important, that words don't seem to come to me easily, which may come as quite a shock," He chuckles, and his eyes bury deep into mine, as they did in that club all those months ago, and once again, I felt like we the only two people that mattered in the world right at that very moment, "Where do I start, Harles? To say we've been through a lot is an understatement. I remember the first time I saw you out on the dance floor at that club. To me, you were the only person in the room, your eyes, your smile, your beautiful face just lit up and I couldn't take my eyes off you,"

My heart was beating faster and faster inside my chest.

"I could see right through you too. This tough girl exterior was wasted on me because I could see every insecurity, hung up to dry, right in front of me. Some people could say that I saw past the club dancer in you, but there was nothing to see past. Your courage, loyalty and heart shone through and were undeniable from the very beginning. As I got to know you I realised very early on how special you were, how unique and individual you were and in all my years I've never known someone quite like you,"

I felt as though I was going to faint, as I clutched the piano behind me for support.

"I never meant those things I said, those things that I said when I was angry, I didn't. They're just words, like you said, and actions speak louder than words, don't they? We just seem to mess everything up, don't we? And we can't seem to get it right, no matter how hard we try, or no matter how much we love each other. But all I know is that I want to keep screwing things up with you for the rest of my life. The thing is, we drive each other mad; we are so passionate about each other that sometimes we just forget who we are completely and let emotion take over. Because there is so much that I feel for you inside of me, that sometimes I just don't know what to do with it all. That's why I'm standing here, in front of all these people, asking, begging – even, for you to love me, and live with me forever, without shame. Because I don't care where you've been, or where you're going – even, because I will always be there. And truth is Harles, we've known it, ever since we met, we've known how we felt about each other… but it's not enough just to say it anymore, I have to show it. I love you; I am so in love with you Harley that it physically hurts,"

What was he saying? What was he saying?

"And that's why I'm asking you, if you would do me the incredible honour…" He plunged his hand deep into his pocket and bought out a small black box – and I could have sworn then that I went into cardiac arrest, "do me the incredible honour," He repeated again, getting down on one knee, "Of agreeing to be my wife," He opened the box and the sparkle of the ring flashed before me. I clapped my hand to my mouth and felt the tears immediately kick-start. My breath was jagged as I walked towards him, my legs shaking like jelly. I couldn't speak, my mouth was dry, I just kept looking down at him, his smile, his eyes, and the ring.

"Can you say something please, I'm getting cramp!" He joked and the audience erupted into laughter, "Harley Tegan Adkins, will you marry me?"

"Yes," I sobbed, holding my hand out as the place erupted into cheers. Tom slipped the ring onto my finger and lifted me up by the waist, kissing me passionately as he spun me around in the air. Suddenly everything made sense, the pictures in the article, all this time, the ring had been for me.

As expected, I felt bodies pile onto us as the guys ran out from the wings to congratulate us with many hugs and kissed.

"Please give it up for Mrs. Parker to be!" Jay called down the microphone.

"We're gonna sing one last song for you now," Nathan called out to the audience.

"This is Lightning!" Tom continued, "And it's dedicated to my wife to be, Harley,"

I stoke a quick kiss and tottered over to the wings where I watched with Jayne, our arms wrapped around each other, watching as friends, colleagues and equals.

I reflected on the time I'd had with the boys from The Wanted. It was fair to say, I'd only known them a short time, but in that short time I'd knew I'd made friends for life – something I'd never with my life on the street. Truth was, I needed someone to show me who or what I could be, and I tried to survive without them, but I needed them to believe in myself. And it sounds cheesy but they've given me strength, strength I didn't know I had or could possess.

I knew my life would be different now, and it was all thanks to them and it was a comfort knowing I would never have to go back to what I had.

The song finished as the boys too their final bow and once again I was beckoned back onto stage to take a last bow with Tom.

Electricity running through our veins, pulsing through our skin as we held hands tightly, running out the back doors towards the sunset, towards our future, towards my new life as Mrs. Thomas Parker.

And the rest, they say, is history.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only__  
><em>_I promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms__  
><em>_So come on and give me the chance___

_To prove I'm the one who can__  
><em>_Walk that mile until the end starts__  
><em>_Come and give me the chance__  
><em>_To prove that I'm the one who can__  
><em>_Walk that mile until the end starts._

**BREAKING NEWS**:**Tom Parker Proposes to Dancer.**

The celeb world was in shock today upon receiving the news that Tom Parker of boy band The Wanted had proposed – to his backing dancer!

Yes that's right, we reported a few days ago that Tom Parker was eager to propose to his ex Kei Kasey as he missed her company while on tour – We even had pictures of the boy band member shopping in Tiffany's in London! However, this no longer seems to be the case.

Live on stage at the last date of their tour at London's 02 arena, Tom bought dancer Harley Adkins on stage, got down on one knee and proposed to her, much to the shock of the audience.

To quote, he said: "_I never meant those things I said, those things that I said when I was angry, I didn't. They're just words, like you said, and actions speak louder than words, don't they? We just seem to mess everything up, don't we? And we can't seem to get it right, no matter how hard we try, or no matter how much we love each other. But all I know is that I want to keep screwing things up with you for the rest of my life._"

Aww how sweet! We spoke to The Wanted's manage Jayne Collins, who gave this statement.

"_Tom and Harley are extremely happy and in love. They've had their ups and downs – that goes without saying, but all the boys and I wish them all the best on their nuptials_,"


End file.
